


Sharing Sandwiches

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is eying Potter's panini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: 1. hd_pots_n_porn: cranberries / 2. slythindor100: giving thanks  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. This drabble is written for fun and not for profit.

“Why are you here, Potter?” Draco spat out his words as he sat at his usual coffee shop reading the paper. Ever since he’d come across Potter, the git had started coming in too often for Draco’s liking, and _always_ insisted on speaking with Draco.

“I just wanted to give you my thanks for yesterday—with the rain,” Potter answered. The day before had been raining heavily and Potter was going to get soaked if it hadn’t been for Draco sweeping in and placing the Protection Charm on Potter. If the world could see it now, Draco was actually there to rescue the _Saviour_.

“It was just a simple charm,” Draco said, brushing it off as it was no big deal. Even though he’d manage to Floo Pansy and Blaise telling them all about it.

“Yeah, I’ve never been very good with those,” Potter answered.

“Aren’t you an _Auror_?” Draco scoffed. “How did you manage to beat the Dark Lord all those years ago is beyond me.”

“Technically, he did kill me,” Potter answered, Draco looked up to see Potter’s expression and the wanker was looking quite smug. “I believe ‘sheer dumb luck’ is usually the case with me.”

Somehow Draco knew that wasn’t the case, but he chose to refrain from commenting.

“Anyway, do you mind if I sit?” Potter asked as he didn’t actually wait for an answer and simply sat down. Draco scowled at him, and Potter chose to ignore that too, apparently.

Potter had placed an order before coming to say ‘hello’ to Draco and the girl brought over his order to Draco’s table. Draco examined Potter’s lunch with an eyebrow raised. Surely, he’d have to make sure that if he was seen dining with someone, that person would order the right kind of meal. Even if that someone _was_ Harry Potter.

Potter had ordered a turkey panini with cranberry sauce; it looked and smelled delicious. Draco sipped his tea to hide the fact that he was eyeing Potter’s sandwich and made a mental note of getting panini the next day.

“Did you want to try a bite?” Potter asked, offering Draco the sandwich.

“What? No!” Draco sneered. “What would I want to try it, Potter?” What was it about Potter that always kept Draco on edge?

“Just wondering. Especially the way you were looking at it,” Potter answered, then took a bite of the sandwich.

Draco _felt_ himself licking his lips involuntarily as he watched Potter’s mouth move as he chewed. Potter had a bit of the cranberry sauce on his lip and Draco just wanted to— _no!_ “Why, how was I looking at it?” Draco asked, yanking himself out of his torturous thoughts.

“Usually the way I reckon, I look at you.”

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Original post is on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/20735.html)


End file.
